The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the ornamental flowering shrub Lagerstroemia L., commonly known as crapemyrtle, and hereafter referred to by the varietal denomination ‘Gamad V’.
The new crapemyrtle was selected from approximately 1,000 seedlings grown from seed collected in 1997 from a collection of dwarf crapemyrtles growing in Athens, Ga. The specific parents of these seedlings are unknown. ‘Gamad V’ was selected in the summer of 1998 by the inventor as a single compact plant, with good mildew resistance and with abundant pink flowers at Dearing, Ga.